It Must be Summer
by lovely rubber boots
Summary: Little shots of summer life with the next-gen. Featuring all your favs and more.


**It Must be Summer**

**by: Lovelyrubberboots**

**Disclaimer: if you recognize it I don't own it.**

**Thank you in advance for reading _and_ reveiwing.**

* * *

Lily giggled as her older brother James tossed a peach to her. The skin was soft and the peach it's self was soft and somewhat squishy. Before she could take a bite James had tossed another peach to her, over the high-ish wooden fence. With as much ease as he had going over the fence in the first place, James climbed back over to join his little sister. With a plop he landed back on the ground.

Smiling Lily handed him one of the peaches.

"Three… Two… One!" Lily chanted and they both took large, juicy bites at the same time. They shared a laugh, as the sticky but delicious juice dribbled down their chins.

00000000

"Have you seen Dominique lately? Or Louis?" Bill asked Fleur as they sat in the living room, reading their respective books.

"No," she said, "But the bread I made yesterday iz all gone, so they must still be alive,"

00000000

With a splash Lorcan jumped forward in the shallow pond.

"I got it!" he shouted to Rose, who was standing at the shore on her tip toes, almost jumping with excitement.

Quickly he splashed back and held out the large frog to her. Rose giggled as he put the frog in her hands. He was wet and squirmed in her hands.

"I've never held a frog before!" she exclaimed.

00000000

A small bead of sweat trailed down his forehead as they walked down Diagon Alley towards the ice cream shop. Fred couldn't tell if it was from the heat or from his nerves. It was almost ten out, but it was still very light. As they drew closer to the ice cream shop his heart began to pound, but finally, just as they were passing the second-hand bookshop, his inner Gryffindor awakened.

Fred Weasley II reached out and took Elizabeth Wood's hand.

00000000

The laughs of the three teenagers could be heard for miles around. But there was no one there to hear them. Settled in a large, grassy field, the three laid out on a blanket, simply enjoying being outside and each other's company. They'd lost track of time, but it didn't matter. They'd brought snacks, broomsticks, a quaffle and water. What else did they need for the day? Roxanne sighed contentedly as she popped a grape in her mouth.

"I love you guys," Roxanne said to Lucy and James.

"I love you too Annie!" Lucy exclaimed, a wide smile on her face.

"I'll have none of this sappiness!" James said right after Lucy, his voice was serious, but the broad smile on his face gave him away, "Who am I kidding? I love you guys too,"

00000000

"I think that one doesn't look like anything Victoire," Teddy insisted.

"No, it's definitely looks like a spoon. See?" She grabbed his outstretched, finger pointing hand and moved it in what, Teddy guessed, the outline of a star formation.

"Vic, it's no use, I'm rubbish with astronomy," Teddy told her, lowering his hand and turning to face her. She was still holding his hand.

Under the moonlit sky they slowly moved closer and closer to each other until their noses were nearly touching. They stayed like that for a moment, before Victoire pulled away quickly.

"That bright one over there," she said, speaking faster than normal, "is Orion,"

00000000

He hadn't meant to find them. He'd just been walking around in the woods when he'd seen a clearing and heard voices up ahead. He'd thought it was muggles until he'd gotten there. But not only were they wizards. They were Weasleys. Seven of them it seemed. He counted. There was Rose, James, Lily, Dominique, Fred, Lucy and Hugo.

They all stared at him, their qudditch game spotted practically mid throw. He stared back at them. It was Lucy who spoke first. She was hovering forty feet in the air.

"Scorpius! Good thing you're here! We need someone to even out the teams. You can be on the team with me, Rose and Dominique,"

"But I don't have a broom with me," Scorpius said.

"We always bring an extra one," Dominique said as though that would have been obvious to anyone.

00000000

Percy looked out the window, his eyes narrowing as he saw Alexander Finch-Fletchley open the gate and start down the small path leading towards their house. Before Percy could even stand up and properly threaten the boy who was dating his daughter, Molly was out the door and hugging the boy.

He glared as he watched them walk out the gate. His glare lessoned when he saw that the boy have given Molly a bouquet of flowers.

00000000

In the summer Lucy liked to be outside at much as possible. Every day was a quest to catch as much sunshine as possible. She'd wake up early, go to bed late and take a nap in the sunshine if she felt the urge.

She liked to be with her cousins and friends, but it was no problem if she were alone. Lucy would take a book.

In the summer, Lucy spent a lot of time at the burrow having her grandmother heal her sunburns. Neither of her parents would have approved of the sunshine if they'd known she kept getting burned. It was one secret Grandma Molly was more than happy to keep, especially since it meant seeing at least one grandchild almost every day.

00000000

The summer after his first year Hugo spent a totally of 3 summer days with Sara Longbottom.

The summer after his second year he spent 10 days with her.

The summer after his third year he spent every other summer day with her.

The summer after his fourth year he spent almost every day with her.

The summer after his fifth year he asked, almost joking, but not quite "will you marry me?". She ignored him, but they still spent almost every day that summer together.

The summer after his sixth year, they were sitting in the burrow's garden. It was the third day since they'd gotten back from school and the third day in a row they'd spent together. "You know how last summer you asked me to marry you?" she asked, and he blushed. "Yes." She said, digging her heels into the dirt.

00000000

Run. Every day, he would run. Run down the road until his legs felt like they'd fall off. Then, and only then, he would walk home. He'd take in the sights, the sounds and the smells on the road back home. And when he got home, he'd flop into a chair and read.

His father asked him why he did it once.

"Because," Albus had said simply, "I can."

00000000

Victoire would never understand Molly fully. They were the best of friends, but sometimes Molly was just weird.

Victoire gave her sweat covered cousin a glance. It was not entirely a pretty sight. She turned away from Molly as her cousin popped another one of the small, hot peppers in her mouth.

Peppers in the summer time? It was so silly!

00000000

To be honest, Herminone was slightly jealous of her children's summers. She was an only child, and had only two cousins, who she was not close to. Before Hogwarts, most of her summers were spent playing alone, or with the occasion other kid on the playground who she met. After Hogwarts her summers got better for a while, but when Voldemort came back they became much more serious. And now, as an adult, she has to work.

When one summer's evening thirteen year old Rose asks her mother if she'd like to join her and Hugo in picking raspberries, Hermione jumps at the chance, and spends the night laughing and eating berries with her children. She doesn't go to bed until past midnight. The next day at work she's exhausted, but she doesn't regret it for a minute.

00000000

Throughout the summer Dominique and Louis continually compare tans. Victoire thinks they're silly, but one day she joins in.

Much to everyone's surprise she is the darkest of the bunch. She sort of likes the feeling of superiority.

**00000000**

Once there was a person  
Who read a nice little fic  
And when they were done  
They gave a button a click

From there they reviewed  
The piece they had read  
And the author wanted  
To plant a kiss on their head

- Sorry. I couldn't find anything that rhymed well with reviewed and made sense. **Read and Review?**


End file.
